Shikon No Tama University
by SuketiSakuraBlosom
Summary: Kagome and her twin Kikyou start attending Shikon college!They meet Sango,Inuyasha,Mirokue,Kouga,and many more!Inuyasha starts to date Kikyou and Kagome sees it as a perfect way to get revenge.Will Kagome only get revenge or develope feelingf of her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Shikon State University**

Ch.1: Starting School

Kagome's Diary

August 27th 2009

Dear Diary,

Today was the day, the day I finally am able to start college. Yes, college. I would be attending Shikon No Tama State College! I was extremely exited because since my dad's best friend owns the place I would be sleeping in the largest dorm on Campus. This being only because I'm the eldest child. If I would have been born 3 minutes after the time I was born I would be the middle child. Why only 3 minutes you may be wondering? Well, Diary, I have a twin. My twins name is Kikyou. She acts sweet and innocent around the parents but when they are gone she is pure evil! Last year she stole my boyfriend, Hojo. He wasn't a huge loss but knowing that she stole him from me makes it even worse! About a week later she dumped him for some other guy. It's a good thing I brought my laptop with me so that I could write down what was happening as the day goes I must go Diary far well and see you later!

Signed,

Kagome.

August 27th 2009

Dear Diary,

Well, I jumped out of the car and grabbed my bags while my cousins grabbed my boxes. Cousins? You may ask? I rode with them so I wouldn't have to hear Kikyou complaining for the entire trip here, which is 3 hours long. I walked up to the front desk, my cousins close behind, and saw a lady looking at a magazine.

"Name?" Asked the lady without looking up.

I was about to answer when I was pushed down by Kikyou!

"Kikyou is the name."She replied to the lady.

The lady handed her, her keys. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Next!" Called the lady.

"My name is Kagome." I answered.

She handed me a set of keys. I walked towards my room, already knowing where it was. I arrived at my room and opened the door and screamed. There in my room were 2 boys wrestling on the floor. As soon as I screamed they froze. A girl walked out of one of the back bedrooms.

"You must be Kagome." Said the girl. I was strange she was acting so calm. "I'm Sango. This is Inuyasha and Mirokue."

"Hi." I said embarrassed.

"Here" Started Sango. "I'll show you to your room."

We started down the hallway. I looked back seeing my cousins still following. She opened the door. I saw my room and it was huge!

"See you later." Said Sango.

My cousins set down my stuff and left. I think this is going to be a pretty interesting year. OH! Sango is knocking on my door! Got to go! Bye!

Signed,

Kagome

Inuyasha's Journal

August 27th 2009

Dear Journal,

Today is the first day of Collage and some funny things have already started. Mirokue and I started to wrestle and we hear the door open and a High Pitched scream. We instantly freeze. There's a girl standing there. She is gorgeous. She has black Raven hair and she has curves. I think her name is Kagome .That's a good name for her. Sango says she has a twin. I want to meet her! Oh by the way Sango and Mirokue are old friends of mine. Sango says she lives on the other side of campus. Oh well. Ill go and talk to her sometime.

Inuyasha.

P.s. I'm only writing in this stupid thing because my mom wants to know about my college life.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Au: sorry the chapter is short but I only want to go a day at a time! Until next time a rose for my wonderful readers. Lol.

Signed,

Ms. KattyKat


	2. An Awkward 2nd Day

Shikon State University

Ch. 2: An Awkward 2nd day

Kagome's Diary

August 28th, 2009

Dear Diary,

Today is the second day of college and even though it is only the second day interesting things have occurred. I awoke feeling renewed and refreshed. Since I am used to being at my house and I cook breakfast every day I decided to cook for my new found friends. I grabbed a green and black striped halter top and some blue jeans and threw them on real quick. Once I was finished I walked into the hall. I slowly tip-toed through the hall; hoping to not wake anyone up. After passing the hallway I walked through the living room towards the kitchen. Once in the large kitchen I closed the kitchen door, turned on the radio, and began to cook. I cooked pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and some scrambled eggs. As soon as I was finished I heard someone walking towards the kitchen. Hurryingly I washed my face and hands and tried to make myself presentable. Key word is TRIED. I started to clean the stove when I heard someone walk in.

"What are you doing up so early?" They asked.

I turned around and saw one of the boys I had met yesterday. He had long silver hair and gorgeous amber eyes. I think Sango said his name was Inuyasha. He was wearing a cap on his head. I guess since I didn't answer he started to look agitated. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could I heard a loud scream followed by a loud, SMACK! I became confused. I heard some one walk towards the kitchen. When the kitchen door opened I saw an extremely mad Sango followed by Mirokue with a hand print across his face. I giggled at the site. Inuyasha looked at me with a confused expression. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sango start to smile. I turned towards her and saw her gazing at something. Following her gaze I saw that she was stairring at the food I had cooked. I giggled again. Sango looked at me.

"Did you cook this?" She asked.

I simply nodded and replied, "Yes so please enjoy yourself."

She grabbed some plates out of the pantry. I giggled.

"You sure are in a good mood today." Stated Inuyasha.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I need to pick up some supplies this morning so I'll be seeing ya'll later." I stated.

"Ya'll?" Said Sango questioningly.

I giggled. "Ya'll basically means you all. I guess I spent too much time with my cousins, Savanna and Kyla. It seems I have begun to speak like them." I stated

Sango giggled. "I would like to meet them how old are they?"

"Savanna is 15 and Kyla is 14. Kyla's mom, Beth, drove me hear. Sadly if you compared them to me you would probably think they were older. Hehehe……………………" I looked down, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'll be going now." I stood up and began walking towards the front door of the dorm. "Inuyasha will go with you." I heard Sango say.

"No I won't." I heard Inuyasha complain. I stopped and heard some whispering noises.

"Ok. I'll go." Stated Inuyasha.

I started to walk towards the door again, hearing Inuyasha following and walked out of the door. I continued walking when suddenly Inuyasha grabbed my arm.

"Wait up will ya?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Why should I its not like you want to go anyway." I stated.

"I want to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Said Inuyasha

"Shoot." I replied.

Inuyasha looked confused.

"Shoot means go ahead." I said trying to hold in some giggles.

Inuyasha started asking me questions about my family and friends. Shortly after we arrived at the grocery store.

Grabbing the supplies I needed (toilet paper, towels, chocolate pudding, pancake mix, ECT.) While walking out I saw Inuyasha stairing at me.

"Would look like to play a game?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"Depends."

"Want to play would you rather?" I asked

"Can I go first?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied

We walked home asking funny and embarrassing questions.

We arrived at our house and I was about to open the door when Inuyasha spoke. "One more?"

"Sure." I replied

Inuyasha put on a smirk.

"Would you rather kiss Mirokue or kiss me?"

I blushed.

"You I guess." I replied

"Wait why do you want to know??" I started to ask but before I could Inuyasha kissed me. Sadly just when I was about to respond he removed his lips.

The whole day was a blur after that. The image of our kiss playing over and over again in my head soon the day ended and I headed off for bed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Inuyasha's Journal

August 28th 2009

Today was boring. I had to go to the grocery store and shop with Kagome.

The only thing that was close to not boring was that I kissed Kagome. That was no big deal.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Ok finally finished and I have a total of 853 words!!! Yay!! Oh sorry for the late update I had already had this and the third chapter ready when my laptop decided to be mean and crash.

The next chapter will be up soon!!!! I promise.


End file.
